Unexpected Love
by Takers-Angel123
Summary: A shy office girl meets the man of her dreams, will they fall in or out of love?
1. Default Chapter

_Here's a story that me and my friend Tamara have decided to write together, enjoy!_

Chapter 1

"Buzzzzz." Went the sound of the alarm clock next to Georgia's bed. She stirred in her sleep as she thumped her hand down on the buzzer. She really didn't want to go to work today or any other day for that matter.

She slowly sat up and pushed her messy red, bed head hair out of her face. She walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She didn't like what she saw.

She was short, only 5'1", with what she thought was a pudgy stomach and no boobs.

She hated her figure. Most fat chicks had boobs but not her, and it bugged her. Even though her friends said that she was just being paranoid and she was gorgeous, it didn't help with the idiots at her work giving her hell though.

She sighed and stood up and walked over into her shower.

She arrived at the office, after catching the train. She worked as a journalist for a major New York newspaper, and everything had to be perfect according to her boss Mr. Lawson who was approaching her with a coffee in his hand. "Morning Georgia." He smiled, dropping a few papers on her desk.

"Morning Mr. Lawson." She smiled while opening her blinds letting the morning sun shine through.

"Hey Remember, I said call me Bill." Mr. Lawson replied.

"Sir…." Georgia started, and then was interrupted by Mr. Lawson.

"Uh uh, you may be the youngest here girl, but you are by far the best ya hear me." He said.

"Oh you're just saying that." Georgia chuckled.

"No I'm not, anyway this are just some files I want ya to sort out for me." He said, pointing out the papers he had placed on her desk.

Georgia looked at them. "Sure no problem." She smiled.

"Thanks can ya have them done before eleven this morning?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Of course, no worries." She smiled, sitting down in her chair.

"What did you do on the weekend?" He asked.

"Not much, I stayed at home mainly playing with my turtles." Georgia replied.

"Georgia I've been asking ya that question for about two years now, and ya always give me the same reply." He chuckled.

"Sir, I like my turtles." Georgia replied.

"I know, I'm just messing with ya." He laughed and walked out to the door. "Remember, 11 o'clock."

Georgia smiled and nodded her head. All of a sudden Carol raced in.

"Oh my god, guess what I just did on the weekend?" She said all jumpy and hypo.

"Let me guess, you and Brad did it on the subway this time?" Georgia replied.

"Oh how did you know?" She laughed and walked over and sat on her desk. Carol was a middle aged woman in her thirties; she was always so loud and happy all the time. She was probably the nicest person in the office apart from her boss.

"Things get around here in New York." Georgia replied, shuffling through the papers.

"So how did ya date with Paul go?" Carol asked.

"I didn't have any date with Paul." Georgia replied.

"What? Georgia, I pacifically set you two up for a reason, ya both desperate for a good roll in the hay." Carol explained.

"Carol I'm not into dating, I'm concentrating on my career right now." Georgia said.

"Look at your hair, all pretty and long and red, and you have it tied up in some elementary school plate." Carol said, tugging Georgia's hair.

"Carol, I'm quite happy with the way I have my hair." Georgia said moving her head away.

"What's with all this?" Carol asked looking at the papers that Georgia was sorting through.

"Mr. Lawson wanted me to sort through them." Georgia explained.

"Just give them to one of the guys out there to sort through. Come on I want noodles, I feel like Thai." Carol said.

"Carol, I'd really like to get on with my work." Georgia explained, getting frustrated.

"Oh would ya look at that? Fifty dollars for a manicure and they're already chipping." Carol said holding her hand up and looking at it.

"Carol please." Georgia sighed, rolling her eyes.

Carol looked at her. "Ok sweetie." She smiled and hopped off her desk.

"You probably have a huge pile on your desk too I imagine?" Georgia asked.

"Yeah, but what are ya gonna do about it?" Carol chuckled and headed out the door.

"Georgia, I'll meet ya in the staff room at eleven?" Carol asked, pocking her head around the door once more.

"Yes, fine." Georgia smiled, and went back to her work.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Georgia smiled happily as she finished sorting through the papers that Mr. Lawson had given her. She got out of her chair and headed to his office.

"Finished sir, and write on time." She chuckled as looked up at the clock in his room. It was eleven o'clock exactly.

"Ah thanks Georgia, you know I would have given ya more time if ya needed it." He replied, taking the papers from her.

"Oh no, don't worry, I had plenty of time." She smiled.

"Ok, that's good, go have a break and go tell Carol to stop lying around." Mr. Lawson chuckled.

"No problems got it." She smiled and headed out the door towards the staff room.

She found Carol sitting down on the sofa, eating cake.

"Hey you, Mr. Lawson told me to tell ya to get to work and I find ya in here eating cake." Georgia laughed.

"Georgia this stuff is nice, you know that cake shop down town where it's like thirty dollars for half a cake, well it's from there." Carol replied.

"Really?" Georgia replied.

"Yeah, have a piece." Carol said, pushing the box towards her.

"Oh no, I'm fine, I only had breakfast a few hours ago." Georgia explained.

"Oh well suit yaself." Carol replied, taking a bite.

Just then Carl and Kargon walked on in to the room.

"Oh yum cake, we better grab a piece before she eats it all." Carl laughed, looking at Georgia.

"Oh yeah ya right." Kargon replied.

Georgia looked at them disgusted, then turned around and headed into the women's bathroom.

Carol saw Georgia walked off. "Fuck you, you stupid assholes." She said and walked off to find Georgia.

She found her standing next to the mirror, whipping her eyes with her handkerchief.

"Oh sweetheart, don't listen to those assholes." She said walking over to her and patting her on the back.

"No I'm ok, I gotta try and not let them get to me." Georgia explained.

"Just tell Bill and he'll get rid of them." Carol suggested.

"No, I can't do that." Georgia replied.

"But they're causing you stress Georgia." Carol explained.

"I'll be fine." Georgia said.

Carol sighed. "Ok, I'm not gonna argue with ya."

Georgia walked out of the bathroom and headed back to her office.

She stayed in there, typing up reports on her computer when she looked at her watch and realized it was time for her lunch break.

"I'm heading off for my break, Mr. Lawson." She called out as she headed out the front door.

"Good, away from those creeps for an hour." She said to herself.

She walked past the newsagents and decided to buy herself the paper to read.

She walked in to get the newspaper, when something caught her eye. She walked over to the sport section and picked up the latest wrestling magazine. The Undertaker was on the cover. She smiled as she flicked through the magazine, she'd had a crush on him since she could remember, and her dream was to meet him. To tell him that he was one of the only few people apart from her mom that made her happy.

"Would you like to purchase that Magazine miss?" The shop keeper asked walking over to her.

"Oh well…" She began, then looked in her purse to find she didn't have enough money to buy it.

"I don't have enough, so I'll just take the daily paper please." She replied, putting her purse back into her bag.

"Sure, no problem." The shop keeper smiled and picked up a paper and handed it to her as she gave him the money.

She tucked it under her arm and headed off to buy herself some lunch.


End file.
